


This Happens More Than You Think It Would

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, blanket hog cas, sleepy and grouchy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my headcanon: Cas is a blanket hog and Dean bitches about it non-stop. Grumpy and Sleepy Cas is everything to me.</p></blockquote>





	This Happens More Than You Think It Would

Dean never thought that he would ever get a chance at happiness. He never thought that he would fall in love with someone and he never thought that he would get the opportunity to hug that person and kiss them and say good night before cuddling up with them in their bed every night.            

Well, luckily, Dean was very wrong about that because in his arms right now is one ex-angel of the Lord. Said angel is currently nuzzling his nose in Dean’s chest, causing the dark and wild strands of hair to tickle his nose.

“Cas? Babe, your hair…” Dean groans while rubbing his nose.

“Mmm…” is all Cas can say in return.

Dean huffs a short laugh and kisses the top of Cas’ head before resting his chin on it.

This is how they fall asleep every night, Cas’ body tightly pressed against Dean’s, legs tangled beneath the sheets, and small smiles on their faces.

A few hours later, Dean is cold. Like, really cold. He wakes up shivering and looks over to Cas on the other side of their bed and, of course, he has all the blankets including their sheet curled around his frame.

Dean groans and reaches for one of the blankets, trying to pull it back towards him and it doesn’t budge. He tries pulling it again and he’s successful, but only momentarily until Cas snatches all the blankets back, mumbling incoherently in his sleep and he nestles underneath them.

Dean tries to suppress his laugh because he’s frustrated, but Cas is too damn cute to stay mad at.

“Cas, you big idiot, either share the blankets or roll over here with me and let me hold you. I’m freezing.”

Cas responds by blinking an eye open at Dean, followed by rubbing his face into his pillow before slowly scooting over to Dean, “Mmm…hold me, Dean..” he mumbles sleepily.

“You do this to me way too much. You know that, right?” Dean whispers.

“And you talk too much,” Cas mumbles as Dean wraps his arms around him.

“Just don’t leave me again, okay?” There’s more than one meaning behind that sentence and they both know it. Cas lifts his head up and looks at Dean, eyes squinted either from sleep or because it’s just Cas and that’s what he does.

“I won’t. Ever,” Cas finds Dean’s eyes with his own and Dean knows he means it.

“I know, babe,” he leans in and kisses him once, “let’s go to sleep.”

They adjust until they’re slotted perfectly against each other and quickly fall back asleep.

Dean wakes up several hours later, freezing his ass off again and he doesn’t even need to look over at Cas to see that he has all the blankets again.

He picks his pillow up and slaps it against Cas’ peaceful and sleeping face, “You little shit!” Dean laughs.

This is the moment that Dean learns that Cas is a master a pillow-fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon: Cas is a blanket hog and Dean bitches about it non-stop. Grumpy and Sleepy Cas is everything to me.


End file.
